Siempre me quedarás tú
by isiita
Summary: Era joven, ingenua, muy guapa y rica. ¿Pero quien desea todo eso? Medio mundo seguramente. En cambio yo solo queria a mi hermano y padre y no podía tenerlo. Pronto ¿felicidad? ¿Sonrisas? ¿Qué era eso y porque lo tenia con Sasuke Uchiha? Lo odio.


Hola ^ ^

Me ausente mucho y tengo creo que 2 o 3 más sin acabar peeeero, os puedo jurar que esta sii que la voy a acabar lo antes que pueda.

La estoy escribiendo en papel en mis ratos libres en el instituto y cuando tengo ganas de escribir en mi casa y luego la tengo que pasar al ordenador, asi que ser pacientes conmigo.

En unos 18 diias me voy a Londres de fin de curso (siip :P tenia que presumir ^^ que me hace ilu) Asi que ira poco a poco, pero a mi la trama me esta encantando, o por lo menos porque se lo que va a ir pasando. Espero que a vosotros también os guste mucho ^ ^

No dudeis en decirme en reviews si os va gustando o, seamos claros, es una mierda. Por favor.

Bueno aquí os dejo el ''prologo-prefacio''. Es un poco largo, pero es que quiero meterme ya desde el principio a ello.

* * *

><p>-Supongo que debería comenzar desde el principio. En ese entonces yo tenía vuestra edad y estaba completa y loquitamente enamorada de Sai.<p>

-¿Sai? -observo las caras sorprendidas de todos.

-Si, Sai. Por ese entonces era un chico maravilloso y, además, era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida .- Oigo una carraspera por el fondo. Suspiro.- Estoy hablando en pasado. Bueno, todo comenzó el día en que le conocí. Y no me interrumpais, ¿entendido? - todo asintieron, asustados de mi caracter, inmediatamente con la cabeza.

_**20 años atrás...**_

Yo por ese entonces tenía 15 años y me quedaba apenas cuatro meses para cumplir los 16. Estaba deseando cumplirlos para poder presumir que ya era ''mayor''. Era joven, ingenua y muy guapa. Tenia media instituto besando por donde pisaba. Además en ese entonces, y aun lo es, la riqueza lo era todo y a mi me salia hasta de las orejas, asi que, ¿quién no querría salir conmigo? Muchos lo intentaban y muchos fueron rechazados. Ninguna era suficiente bueno para mí, excepto mi prometido Sai.

-_¡Pero papá!_

_-Nada de peros, cariño. Tu compromiso con Sai esta fijado desde el día que supimos tu sexo._

_-¡Eso no es justo! Ni siquiera le conozco._

_-¡Oh! Si ese es el problema, tranquila. Pronto le conoceras._

Y le conocí. Vaya si le conocí. Se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista. Era serio, presuntuoso, orgulloso y guapísimo. Apenas me dio una segunda mirada cuando nos conocimos y eso era nuevo. Y me gustó.

Pronto empezamos a quedar en las tardes y a vernos en las noches. No me importaba contar, a cualquiera que quisiera escucharme, que perdí mi virginidad con él. Bueno, a cualquiera que quisiera escuharme a mí o a mi hermano Hotaro Haruno.

_-Buenos días hermanita, te veo esplendida y rebosante de alegría esta mañana. ¿Qué tal tu noche de exploración con Sai? - _Yo me puse roja como un tomate.- _¡Oh, al parecer genial! ¿Quieres contarme los detalles?_

_-¡Callate Hotaro!_ -le chillé avergonzada asustada de que le oyera nuestro padre.

_-¿Los detalles de qué?_ -preguntó mi padre detrás de mí y yo grité.

- _De... -_dijo mi hermano poniendo voz aguda- _''¡mi fantastica exploración con Sai!''_

_-¿Y qué exploraste cariño? ¿Te gusto? Ya sabía yo que Sai te iba a gustar._

_-¡Callate Hotaro! _-le grité y le arrastré lejos al ver que le iba a responder.

Estas cosas son de esos temas que es mejor no tocar delante de un padre con ''casi'' 16 años. Ni siquiera con uno que adora al novio de su hija.

_-¡Ah! ¡Sai! -_imitó Hotaro mis suspiros.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que nos había oido. No creía que mi sonrojo puediera aumentar, pero lo hizo. Intenté golpearle para que se callara pero él echo a correr aun murmurando frases mías.

Esta clarísimo que le seguí ¿verdad? Lo que no me esperaba es que al girar en una esquina me encontrara chocando contra Sai y con mi hermano en el suelo. Quieto.

_-¡Sai! Ah, hola. No sabía que vendrías hoy. ¿Hotaro? Que haces ahí, no hagas el tonto y levantate._

_-Lo siento, quizás me pasé un poco es que te vi y pensé que querías que parara._

_-¿Hotaro?_

Me agaché al lado de mi hermano, preocupada por no saber la razón de la disculpa de Sai. Y entonces lo ví. Ví la sangre saliendo de la cabeza de mi hermano.

-_Hotaro levanta, no me asustes -_le dije.

_-Tengo que irme. Mañana hablamos **mi cielo** -_noté como me besaba en la cabeza y se iba tan rápido y silencioso como había llegado.

_-Hotaro, venga despierta -_empecé a zarandearle pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.-_ Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia. Hotaro. ¡Hotaro! ¡Papaaa, llama a una ambulancia, rápido!_

Mi padre llegó enseguida alarmado por mis gritos y al ver a mi hermano llamó rápidamente a una ambulancia. La sangre seguía saliendo de mi hermano y yo hice una especie de presión sobre la herida como me habían enseñado en la escuela y mi padre me ayudó a darlo la vuelta.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia estaba en estado de shock, mis manos estaban llenas de sangre y cuando me dieron un pañuelo, me di cuenta de las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

_-¿Qué paso?- me preguntó mi padre varias horas después._

_-No lo sé. Todo fue muy rápido. No lo sé._

Y tecnicamente no era mentira, no sabía que había pasado. No sabía que hacia Sai allí ni por qué había hecho daño a Hotaro. En ese momento no sabía nada excepto que Hotaro se iba a recuperar y, realmente, era la unico que me importaba por el momento.

Días mas tarde los médicos diagnosticaron que no había daño cerebral y Hotaro volvió a casa con nosotros. En ese tiempo transcurrido en el que mi hermano había estado en el hospital yo no había visto a Sai de nuevo.

_-Mirar quien viene a visitarnos - anunció mi padre el día siguiente de la vuelta de Hotaro._

_-Buenas tardes. Me **alegro** de verte bien. Hola cielo._

Sai vino a saludarme y no sabía exactamente si fingir que no había pasado nada o huir. Porque realmente no sabía que había ocurrido días atrás. Pero mi hermano si conocía lo ocurrido y al parecer no fue nada bueno.

_-No te acerques a ella._

_-Hotaro que te crees que estás haciendo_ -regañó mi padre a mi hermano.

Yo cogí a mi hermano del brazo, deteniendole de ir trás Sai. No delante de mi padre, no delante de mí me dije.

_-Será mejor que te vayas, Sai -dije yo cortante._

_-Pero..._

_-Fuera de mi casa._

_-¡Sakura! Yo no te he enseñado esos modales. Y tú Hotaro, ¿el golpe te afectó a tu sentido de la razón? Lo siento mucho Sai, no se lo tomes en cuenta._

_-No pasa nada señor Haruno, ya vendré otro día._

Realmente no sabía si fingia o no porque realmente parecía fligido. Según oímos la puerta de entrada nuestro padre se giró a nosotros furioso.

_-¡No pienso tolerar más ese comportamiento frente a Sai y espero que os disculpeis con él en cuanto le veais! -_nos exigió.

_-Pues yo espero que se muera para no ver su estúpido careto más en mi vida._

_-¡Hotaro!_

Mi hermano salió de la habitación tras darme un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza. Creí oirle murmurarme una disculpa. ¿A dónde iba? No lo sabía, solo esperaba que no se metiera en ningun problema.

Nuestro padre estaba escandalizado con la contestación emitida por su heredero.

Cuando apartó por fin la vista de la puerta por donde había salido Hotaro fue para posarla sobre mí. Su mirada cargaba tanta desaprobación que tuve que bajar mi mirada al suelo.

Esa noche experimenté un inmenso alivio al ver a mi hermano atravesar la casa hasta su habitación. No dijo nada ni nos miró. Solo era la sombra de lo que una semana atrás había sido mi hermano.

Horas más tarde llamaron a mi puerta, era Hotaro.

_-Hola hermanita, ¿estás bien?_

_-¿Yo? Yo no soy la que ha ido a tu habitación a... _-comprobé la hora_- las 2 de la mañana. ¿Tú estas bien?_

_-Mejor que nunca. No pasa nada, tranquila. Solo me ha debido dar un venazo sentimental y quería comprobar que me querías._

_-¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que no te quiero _-le abracé muy fuerte._- Te amo. Pero en el sentido de entre hermano, no pienses mal._

_-Te amo, no pienses mal _-me imitó y le miré indignada.

_-Lo retiro. Te odio. _-Entrecerre los ojos._- Esta claro que el venazo no es lo suficiente grande para que dejes de ser el mismo idiota de siempre._

**_-Touché._**

****Me hizó cosquillas y nos tumbamos en mi cama, el abrazandome por detrás, como hacía mucho que estabamos.

_-¿Seguro que estas bien? _-le pregunté preocupada.-_ ¿Cuánto hacía que no venías a mi habitación? ¿Tres años?_

_-Dos años y ocho meses para ser exactos._

Me giré a mirarle, incrédula.

_-¿Lo has estado contando?_

_-Claro que sí. Total, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer ¿no?-dijo sarcástico.- ¡Pues claro que no! Luego el idiota soy yo... _-lo último lo dijo apena audible. Parecía un crio de 3 años.

_-Te he oido._

_-¡Bien! Y ahora callate y duermete que ya es tarde._

_-¿De quien será la culpa?_

_-Dueeeeermete niiiiiña **cansina**. Dueeeeermete yaaaaa. Que si no maaañaaana sin postre estaraaaaaaaas._

_-¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya me duermo pero callaté.- _Me reí con él.

Me empezó a acariciar el pelo y pronto me quedé adormilada. Antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo me pareció oirle hablarme.

_-Cuidate. Lo siento mucho de verdad, siento abandonarte. Cuando seas más mayor lo entenderas. Recuerda siempre que yo también te amo Sakura. No me olvides._

Quería despertarme para saber si lo estaba soñando o no. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y luego todo, fue oscuridad.

Al día siguiente no vi a mi hermano. Ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente del siguiente. Según mi padre se había ido unos días a despejarse por lo que no me preocupe hasta que empecé a ver la ansiedad y la tristeza en sus ojos. Esto fue una semana después de la noche en la que vino a mi habitación.

_-Papá._

_-¿Sí, cariño?_

_-¿Donde esta mi hermano? -_ vi algo cambiar en sus ojos.-_ Y basta de mentiras. Donde. Esta. Mi hermano._

Se mantuvo en silencio tanto rato que ya pensé que no iba a responderme de nuevo cuando empezó a hablar.

_-No lo sé._

_-¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo no puedes saber donde esta tu propio hijo? ¿Cómo, tú, su majestad ''señor haruno'' _-imité la voz de Sai-_ no sabes donde esta TÚ hijo?_

_-¡Sakura, no te permito que me hables así!_

_-¡Y yo a tí no te permito que me mientas! ¡Mirame a la cara y dime la verdad! ¡DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO! ¡SE QUE LO SABES!_

_-¡Esta muerto! ¿Vale? ¡MUERTO!_

Le miré. Solo le miré, y entonces me reí y el me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

_-Lo siento _-me disculpé cuando pude dejar de reirme.-_ ¿Estas de broma? ¿Me ves cara de estúpida? Serás mal padre en muchas categorías, pero hasta tú hubieras llorado con la muerte de un hijo. Cuando tengas una excusa mejo vienes a verme ¿okey?_

_-Sakura._

Detuve mi salida triunfal en un intento de escapar lejos de palabras que se me clavaban como puñales, y me giré. Mi padre se acercó a mi y me dio un sobre. Después me dio un abrazo y salió de la habitación.

Extrañada por su comportamiento y curiosa por el contenido, abrí el sobre. Dentro había una carta escrita por él.

_**''Desgraciadamente me veo obligado a combocarlos para celebrar una triste despedida a nuestro querido hijo, hermano,amigo, novio...''**_

_-Hotaro Haruno Miruno _-terminé de leer en voz alta.

Corrí a la mesa de trabajo de mi padre. Buscando pruebas que desmintieran esta crata y lo único que logré encontrar fueron sobres y sobres iguales al que tenía en la mano y cientos de papeles de **''¿Ha visto a este chico?''** con la foto de mi hermano debajo.

Las piernas me fallaron y acabé de rodillas. Era todo una broma. Estaba rodeada de hombres a los que les gustan las malditas estúpidas bromas. Era solo eso. Una broma.

_-Es solo una broma. Es solo una broma ._- No paré de repetirla ni aun cuando me faltaba el aire y grandes lágrimas caían a mi mano. Sentía que si no lo repetía los hechos se harían realidad.-_ Es solo una broma. Es... es... Una broma. _-me derrumbé. Solo quería a mi hermano. Que viniera, se disculpara y me diera un abrazo.-_ ¡HOTAROO! ¡HOTARO!_

Mi padre vino corriendo al oirme gritar. Sus ojos estaban rojos como si también hubiera llorado. Pero... el nunca lloraba. Era una regla en la casa que yo siempre rompía.

_-No tiene gracia papá. No tiene gracia. Es solo una broma. Solo eso. ¿Verdad, Hotaro? Si, claro que si. Mañana el vendrá, me dará un abrazo, me imitará y luego me dira cuanto me quiere. Tiene que venir. Me prometió que su regalo en mi cumpleaños numero 16 seria el mejor._

_-Sakura no es..._

_-Claro que es una broma. Solo eso._

_-No. No lo és. Ojala..._

_-El vendrá y me dirá que todo está bien. Y me tiene que abrazar. Tiene que hacerlo._

_-Sakura. Asumelo. No va a volver. Se ha ido._

_-Claro que si. Se fue con sus amigos ¿recuerdas? Mañana volverá._

_-¡Sakura, cariño! Hotaro no va a volver. Hotaro a muerto._

Las lágrimas corrían una tras otra por sus mejillas. Se arrodilló junto a mí y me abrazó. Igual que como solía hacerlo Hotaro cuando lloraba. Y entonces mi mente lo asumió. El no volvería a hacer eso. No me imitaría. No me avergonzaria. No me diria lo pesada y tonta que era. No me ayudaría con mis problemas. No me vería crecer. El simplemente, no... volvería.

Entonces recordé la frase que me había dicho la última noche que le había visto y supe que no era sueño. Tenias razón, pensé amargada, ahora no lo entiendo. Y, estoy segura que nunca lo entenderé pero también estoy segura que nunca nunca, voy a olvidarte. Te amo.

* * *

><p>El paso del tiempo no ayudo a superarlo y al final nos acabamos mudando.<p>

La nueva casa parecía enorme con aquel jardin delantero y trasero. Con 4 habitaciones (dos para invitados), cocina, salita de estar, comedor, estudio y dos baños. Pero lo importante de todo es que nada llevaba impreso la presencia de Hotaro.

Llevaba sin ver a Sai desde que mi hermano se interpuso entre nosotros. Mi padre no volvió a mencionarle y yo tampoco.

Ultimamente tampoco hablabamos mucho. Yo deje de saltar de un lado para otro, hablar, sonreir... Mi padre directamente parecia que se estuviera volviendo loco. A veces cuando me miraba no me reconocia. Se emborrachaba, casi no comia, llamaba a Hotaro en sueños... Eso no me hizo las cosas nada faciles.

Pronto empezaria un nuevo curso en una nueva institución. Todo parecía indicar que era un nuevo inicio. Pero nunca había esperado que todo empezara tan mal...

* * *

><p>Bueno ahsta aquí el comienzo ^^<p>

Los personajes no em petenecen a mí. Bueno el de Hotaro puede que sí :P

Siento empezar así de drmatica. Puse Romance/Humor (creo) porque tiene mas o menos (espero xD) mas humor que dramatismo asique...

¿Les esta gustando? Quiero muchos reviews si¿?

Cuanto más reviews mas pronto la conti ^^

Hasta pronto! (Espero :P)

P.D: Si no entendeis algo a lo largo de la historia me avisais y lo explico en el capitulo siguiente si¿?


End file.
